


victory

by yolkyeomie



Series: The Great Espionage [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Cameos, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkyeomie/pseuds/yolkyeomie
Summary: being a secret agent is all fun in games until someone is actively out for your head





	1. Trying to Thread the Needle

**Author's Note:**

> victory is a sequel to unit: stray kids, reading that first will help you understand the story more

A boy hopped out of the air vent, shaking his head and brushing off any dust that he might have collected. He looked around the dark room he had entered, squinting in an attempt to see in the pitch black room. After a couple of seconds a light flickered from a watch on his wrist, illuminating the room. He shined it on different objects, making sure there wasn't anyone there with him before turning towards the air vent he came through.

He quietly whispered something to the air vent and out came four boys, landing on the ground gracefully. The three examined the room for themselves, needing extra assurance that they could release the tension built inside of them. "God I wish that was me there." Jeongin suddenly spoke up, pouting as he watched the boys begin to move around the room.

The screen he was watching them on started to act up, static taking over the screen and blocking the view. Jeongin's face grew shocked, his eyes widening to those of a puppy's as he shouted,"Changbin! The computer screen! It's acting up!" The said boy swirled around in a revolving chair, holding a screwdriver and a wire in his hand. The questioning look at the young boy's face didn't last long as when he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, he felt something sharp prick his arm.

"Ow, ow! Hyunjin, stop it!" Jeongin exclaimed, turning towards the boy he was addressing. He gave him a apologetic smile, holding a needle in his hand as he held Jeongin's arm in the other. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean I know you can't... see but I feel like you're going to stab me with that needle one day."

While his eyes were glassy white with no color dawning them anymore, he still could use his expressions to convey how he felt. Just because his eye sight was gone didn't mean Hyunjin couldn't give Jeongin an icy glare anymore. "Well maybe I wouldn't stab you if you didn't keep moving all the time. You're just opening up that wound again and I'm sick of stitching this thing up." 

Jeongin rolled his eyes, glancing towards Changbin who had gotten up to fix the monitor he was complaining about. "That was my fault, I pulled too hard on a wire that I wasn't supposed to and it came out. Don't worry I'll fix it in a second." He assured him, turning the screen to reach the back of it. Just like the technician had said, there was a wire that had been pulled out of a panel. All he had to do was plug it back in and everything would be good again.

He hadn't when these things happened though. Not when the computer screen would go glitchy but when Jeongin was stuck in the dorms. After their big mission against Wonsik, they were awarded with the position of Ace Agents. They weren't active for awhile since everyone had been recovering from the events of the mission, but about two months ago they had started up again. It felt so good to go on every mission that was presented to him, no longer was Jeongin left behind from these things.

However Jeongin was... reckless. It was just something he couldn't get rid off. He wouldn't rush in and fight everyone he saw, but rather when he did get into fights he fought like his life was about to end. This resulted in Jeongin constantly getting seriously injured on mission and having to take time to recover a lot. They'd make him stay behind at the dorms with Changbin and Hyunjin, who both had there only things to do. Taking care of Jeongin was just added to the to-do list every other week.

Changbin on the mission that everyone else was on, but he just wasn't present physically. The boss had moved the boy into the dorm permanently, everything he needed to help everyone on missions was in there. A new room had been built in the dorms, especially for Changbin. There was a wall of computers, all hooked up to one that sat on a simple desk. Along with a tool cabinet for when he came up with prototype gadgets and weapons for the boys to use.

The best part about Changbin's new room was that he had a couch and small refrigerator in the room. Meaning he literally didn't have to leave for anything. He could eat, sleep, drink, and work all he wanted without having the need to leave at all. Of course Jisung and Minho jumped at the chance to be inside the room at all costs, but Changbin usually locked them out. The only people who freely were allowed to go in and out was himself, Chan, and Hyunjin. Jeongin just recently was allowed to enter whenever he wanted after discovering how frequently he'd be staying in the dorms.

Hyunjin was allowed in the room because he had... special privileges at this point. Ever since the incident during the Wonsik mission and his lose of sight, everyone treated the boy with extra care. It was like they were walking on egg shells every time they addressed the boy. No one ever mentioned the fact that he was permanently blind, small jokes here and there but they never actually used it against him. They didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

Especially after the boss declared that Hyunjin was unfit to be an field agent, no one wanted to bring up that conversation. Jeongin remembered it very clearly, the silent walk back to the dorm and the uneasy feeling that had settled in his stomach every time he looked at the older agent. He could tell just how devastated Hyunjin was, his despair and sadness practically radiating off of his body. For a good few weeks, he felt self conscious about everything around him, about himself. 

There was the more frequent calls to his parents that Jeongin had overheard. It only made him wonder how his parents had handled the fact that their only son had suddenly gone blind. It must have been a very depressing conversation. He remembered hearing Hyunjin say how he just wanted to cover up the damaged eyes so he couldn't feel their pitiful and judging gazes on him. Felix had been able to talk him out of hiding his eyes, saying something along the lines of,"Your eyes are diamonds, even without color they shine the brightest." Whatever it was it was cheesy.

In order to keep Hyunjin in the unit, Agent Youngjae had actually proposed an idea. It was for the blind boy to become the team's healer of some sorts. He wouldn't be able to heal the dangerously and life threatening wounds they may or may not come back with, but he could help with everything else. Scars, bruises, cuts, anything of those sorts Hyunjin would have the ability to fix up quickly. Of course the boy took that chance, wanting to stay useful to the unit.

Changbin plugged the wire back in, making sure that it wouldn't come out again. He was going to announce something to the two boys before the screen suddenly became a flickered with bright lights, showing a scene of the others boys on the mission being forced to fight enemies that had ambushed them. Jeongin gasped at the sight, turning to see what the technician would do. He got right to work, jumping back into the chair and turning towards the computer screen.

"Chan, what happened? I looked away for like two seconds!" He complained, placing a earpiece in his ear so he could communicate with the others. All Jeongin could hear from the earpiece was screaming and yelling, followed by gunshots and what he could assume was explosions in the background. Changbin kept yelling back at the boys, his fingers typing away furiously at the keyboard as he pulled up multiple tabs on his screen. Every once and while he'd glance up towards one of the monitors that was attached to wall, showing exactly what each member was seeing.

Jeongin felt his adrenaline pump and his heart beat fast, longing to be there with the members who were struggling to fight against their odds. "Changbin, what's happening? Is there something I can do to help? Let me go to the mission site it's not that far from the agency—" He rambled, trying his best to convince the older agent to let him go.

"No." Hyunjin hissed, pointing a needle at the young agent. He was surprised at the blind boy's accuracy, the sharp tip was point right between his jawline and his neck. If he wanted, Hyunjin could stab him right then and there and kill him. Jeongin guessed the boy did have to learn all the places a fatal blow could occur. "I'm supposed to be bandaging you up. You go and try to fight someone before these wounds heal and I swear to God I'll slit your throat."

"Fighting sounds better than being killed by someone who's blind." Jeongin shot back, realizing his mistake as soon as it came out his mouth. A shocked expression grew on Hyunjin's face, as if he touched something that was still fresh and bleeding. His grip on Jeongin's arm tightened as he tugged the boy even farther away from the computers Changbin was working on. "Sorry... that was rude. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, whatever." Hyunjin brushed it off, like it was never said. These were the times where Jeongin wished that the life in the older agent's eyes weren't gone. He'd be able to tell exactly what the boy was feeling if he just saw the look in his eyes, but now that was practically impossible. He couldn't rely on facial expressions forever, he wanted to know what was behind those unfortunate glassy white eyes. 

Jeongin held his face towards Hyunjin, giving him puppy dog eyes even though he couldn't see them. "How about instead of working on my arm, you fix the scar under my eye. Disinfect it or something." He told him, trying to keep the boy busy so that he wouldn't linger on his statement from earlier. Hyunjin gave him a blank stare, no facial expressions to help give him any hints on how he was feeling.

The young agent squeaked in surprise when he grabbed his face with both hands, squishing the boy's cheeks. "Is your hair still red?" Hyunjin asked, completely off of what Jeongin was asking at first. Though he still nodded, giving the indication to Hyunjin that it was. The blind boy cautiously reached for what he had to assume was the young agent's hair. When he felt the rough texture of his hair, he frowned. "It's damaged. Why'd you let it get like that?"

Jeongin gave him an awkward smile, not sure if he wanted to let Hyunjin know that he had dyed his hair out of impulse and had left it to die while waiting for Hyunjin's recovery. He was glad when the older agent looked away at the sound of Changbin letting out a huge sigh and leaning back in his revolving chair. He glanced towards the two boys and smiling, tapping one of the screen monitors. 

"They almost died, but they were able to complete the mission." He tapped one of the computer screens above him, as a scene of the boy's celebrating played out. A huge smile was on Chan's face as he held up some priceless artifact that they had retrieved. Minho and Jisung were behind him, yelling something that Jeongin wasn't able to hear. At the side of them was Woojin who was helping Felix up off the ground. His eyes widened at the sight as he glanced towards Changbin who only smirked. "Hyunjin you're going to have a field day with Felix though."

Hyunjin groaned at the thought of having to patch up Felix, and Jeongin only gave him a shocked look. "You're lucky you can't see what that boy looks like. You'd probably punch him in the face for getting hurt that bad if you say it." He commented as Hyunjin's groans of frustration became even louder. It only caused Changbin to burst into a fit of laughter and Jeongin give the boy a sympathetic look. He wondered how bad Hyunjin would chew out Felix today.


	2. Blind Frustration

"I'm going to get a headache." Hyunjin muttered as Jeongin led the boy out of the room. After an hour or two of waiting the boys who went on mission had finally returned. The somewhat quiet dorm suddenly turned loud as everyone greeted their returning members. Hyunjin had to be dragged out of the room by Jeongin, groaning that he didn't want to be the one who fixed the boy's up.

Yet here he was, getting his hair ruffled up by Chan and his cheeks being poked by Woojin. He didn't do anything to stop them, he just sat there and blushing in embarrassment as they cooed at him. Hyunjin may not like being babied as much as he was, but he never fought off their constant love. He may not be able to see the looks on all their faces but Jeongin imagined he constantly called upon old memories of their thrilled expressions.

He felt a tug on his shirt, turning around to see Felix limping towards Jeongin. "Hey, sneak out to the medical wing with me." He whispered, making sure that Hyunjin couldn't hear. The young agent have the Australian an odd look, clearly not understanding why he wanted to sneak off. They had a healer (in training) right in front of them. There was no need to leave. Yet Felix put on his best puppy dog eyes and held onto his shoulders tightly. 

"Please! Hyunjin will literally stab me himself if he figures out how many bruises and scars I have. I'd rather face official doctors than him." He pleaded, slowly leading him towards the door. Jeongin huffed, finally complying to what he wanted. The two treaded away from the group. They had to be light on their feet if they don't want to alert Hyunjin of their passing.

Felix was just about as reckless, if not more, as Jeongin was. Usually he'd try and be careful with everything he did, not wanting to become a burden if he got himself hurt. However half of the time Felix did was he was trying to avoid, and gave up after awhile of trying be to careful. The two together on a mission causes for constant trouble and injuries, so they were never allowed to on their own. There always had to be a another member of the unit with the two of them.

Hyunjin always tolerated Jeongin's constant injuries and recklessness. He had a pass since he was the youngest and not as mature as the rest of the group. Yet Felix just through himself into harm's way like he couldn't potentially die on every mission they take. So Hyunjin was never delicate with him when treating him. There would lots of nagging and him purposefully making things hurt more as payback. It never stopped the Australian's reckless habit though.

The two reached the door of the dorm, slowly opening it up. A single creaking noise could make Hyunjin single out their attempt of escape. However as they opened the door slowly, it suddenly swung open. It pulled the two to the ground, tumbling on top of each. "Ow!" Felix yelled when he hit the floor, wincing was he began to rub an open wound. Jeongin winced at the mere sight of blood dripping into the floor, feeling bad for his fellow unit member.

"Well what are you two doing?" A voice asked, making both of them look up. Thankfully, it wasn't the boss trying to do some sort of check up on them. It was their friendly agent, Agent Youngjae, who decided to check up on them instead. He smiled his usually sunny smile at them as he reached out his hand to help them up. "You look wrecked! Why aren't you with Hyunjin?"

"That's what I was running away from." Felix groaned as the agent led him right back to the beast. Jeongin sighed before going to close the door behind them. He could just feel Hyunjin's lecture brewing up, the heat of it radiating onto the young agent. He turned around to see Jisung and Minho laughing at Felix as he sat down right in front of the healer, apologizing for trying to avoid him. Agent Youngjae stood over it all, watching with an ever growing amused face.

"Yikes, that looks like it hurts." Seungmin came out of nowhere, grabbing Jeongin's arm and looking at the bandage that was wrapped around the lower part of his arm. The boy only laughed, not sure how he wanted to explain why it had to be wrapped up instead of placing a simple little bandaid on it. "I'm going to take a guess that Hyunjin messed up?" He questioned, glancing towards their blind healer.

He nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. "It was mainly my fault. It had opened up against while you guys were gone so he tried to close it, but I keep moving around." Jeongin explained, fiddling with his fingers as he answered him. He knows the reason sounded stupid, but it was true. What he wasn't going to add was that the wound had gotten bigger because of Hyunjin though.

"At this rate you're going to have as many scars as Chan." Seungmin joked, hitting his shoulder. "You sure you want that?" Jeongin shook his head vigorously in response. It felt weird, knowing that he was one of the most reckless members yet didn't have the amount of scars that their leader had. That was probably a good thing, but it just didn't make sense. He didn't know how Chan got all the scars he had now.

They were unknown to naked eye, covered up by his clothes most of the time. At first the only major one Jeongin knew of was a bullet wound in his side from the Wonsik mission as Chan could have lost his life from it if he kept bleeding. Then one day Jeongin barged into his room without warning and was greeted by the heavily beaten up and scarred skin of Chan. Yet he brushed it off like it his skin wasn't polluted with marks of an unknown history.

He tried to get Chan to tell him about it, but every time Jeongin asked the subject was immediately changed. He did it so swiftly and with ease that Jeongin wouldn't have noticed until mid conversation that his question had been avoided. He even tried to get Hyunjin to help him, but the leader wouldn't even stop for the blind healer. So the scars remained a mystery. Jeongin wasn't sure whether it was because Chan was scared to tell someone or if he just didn't want to explain it to anyone.

"Seungmin come here! Let me fix you up!" Agent Youngjae spoke, urging the boy to come forward. He was sitting next to Hyunjin, medical spilled out on the floor around them. The blind boy was too busy on trying to fix Felix, taking a cotton ball and pressing it to his cheek. Jeongin could only assume that there was some type of disinfectant on it when Felix pulled back, complaining that it stung,

The said boy shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm fine, I didn't really get hurt." He explained, which was true. Unlike Felix, Seungmin seemed as though he managed to escape that fight unscathed. Only a few bruises dotted his face and his hair was disheveled, but that was it. Kudos to Seungmin for being so careful.

"You don't need to be here." Hyunjin spoke, his voice softer than usual. It was like he was still nervous to be around his idols despite being the name rank as them. The fact that they decided on their own that they'd hang around the unit on their own free time and actually were trying to help out Hyunjin must have made him anxious. "I know you're only trying to help... but you have better things to do, right?"

Hyunjin held out his hand and Felix groaned, placing his head in his palm. The boy made sure his head stayed in place as he placed the disinfectant right back on the wound. The older agent only laughed in response, not saying a single word. At this  point, Chan had taken over the conversation. "You know he's here on his own free will right? No one is forcing Agent Youngjae to be here."

"I know!" Hyunjin exclaimed, slapping a bandaid on Felix and pushing his head back. The boy tumbled the the floor, letting out a yelp as he fell on his back. "But he's here so often. It's not that I don't want him here, but I just feel like he's handicapping me more than I should be. I don't want to be handicapped by him forever!" He explained, pouring out his feelings on a silver platter.

"That's sort of impossible you know that right?" Jisung chimed in, sitting in front of Agent Youngjae. "I mean... you are... you know... disabled currently." He spoke slowly, trying to edge his way around a topic he didn't want to tread on. That's was practically impossible as Hyunjin frowned, trying to find the words to counter with. Jisung braced himself for some sort of explosion of feelings, knowing his choice of words were not the best for this situation,

"He's not wrong though." Changbin suddenly spoke, standing behind Hyunjin and patting his head. "No matter what happens, no matter how many years will pass, you'll have to be handicapped with certain things. You know we wish you could see as much as you do, but there's no way for one day you'll just magically be able to do everything like normal again. You can't see, you're completely blind. It's permanent."

The whole room was still, silence claiming them as they all peered at Hyunjin. They wanted to see his reaction to the harsh truth hitting him. Jeongin watched the boy slump his shoulders, his hands falling into his lap as he nodded. "Yeah, I know." The whole room sighed in relief.


	3. Walking Out

A few days had passed since that small confrontation with Changbin and Hyunjin, which thankfully had blown over quickly. Tension between the two wasn't cut throat, just a few uneasy glances towards each other whenever they were left alone together. Yet they could still function well as if it never happened. So everyone universally decided to ignore that the situation ever happened. Jeongin had gotten over it extremely fast thanks to Bang Chan turning his mind elsewhere.

They let Jeongin attend another mission, which wasn't relatively hard. They worked undercover as guards for some sort of corporate daughter in an attempt to protect her and find the so called "traitor" in the company. It was fun for him, as the he and the daughter were close in age. It meant a lot of goofing off when he wasn't supposed to, but what could he do about it? He was still a kid at heart, so getting sidetracked with people like that was bound to happen.

The highlight of that mission was the chase. Jisung has spotted a employee of the company trying to injure the corporate daughter while they weren't looking. So while Minho stayed back with Woojin and Seungmin to make sure no harm came her way, Jisung and Jeongin went chasing after the traitor. Chan and Felix ambushed the man and cut him off and Jeongin was in the right position to fend of the man until they could get the actual police officers to arrest the man.

He could still feel the adrenaline pump through his veins even after that fight was long over. Jeongin couldn't wait to tell Hyunjin about the mission in full detail. He did that type of stuff a lot now, going to Hyunjin and rambling about whatever mission he was on. He was practically telling a story to the disabled boy, he only ever wondered if he could imagine how Jeongin saw himself. 

"You're so lucky this time." Seungmin commented, hooking an arm around the boy as they walked through the agency corridors. "This time you didn't injure yourself really bad and actually listened to what Changbin and Bang Chan had to say. Look at you growing up." He teased, tapping the ugly bruise present on the boy's cheek. He hissed in pain when the older agent tapped it, but it was immediately followed by a fit of laughter.

The bruise was there for a stupid reason, slightly embarrassing too. He was chasing after the traitor as fast as his legs could take him, he wouldn't slow down for anything. In the end that determination became his enemy when the traitor took a sharp turn into another hallway. Jeongin had tried to skid to halt but ended up crashing into the wall, scarring on the wooden surface of the wall.

Jisung has stopped for a few seconds to laugh at the situation Jeongin had found himself in, making his face turn a bright red. There was still dried up droplets of blood on the boy's sleeve from when he had tried to wipe off the scarlet liquid that has dripped down his cheek. "I'm going to be scratching at this for a week straight." The boy mumbled to himself as they all stopped at their dorm door.

"If it starts to bleed then you'll have to go to Hyunjin to get it fixed." Felix warmed. "You sure you want to deal with him almost snapping your neck in half while he's trying to figure out where your bruise is? That boy is blind, yeah, but all that strength he had beforehand is still there." The group laughed as the door opened, knowing how much the Aussie was exaggerating.

Hyunjin was only like that to Felix because he was older than Jeongin. The blind boy treated Jeongin so softly and kindly compared to the others because he was the youngest. He treated Felix roughly because he needed him to stop setting such a bad explain on missions. Nobody had the heart to tell Felix that was the real reason Hyunjin was so tough on him when it came to injuries. Plus it was funny to watch him complain.

The boys all poured into the dorm like ants out of its hill, being greeted by Changbin who was stretching at the door frame of his room. "You know being the guy in the chair is tiresome. I don't move from that seat depending on how long a mission takes." He complained, crossing his arms. The boy didn't even get another word out before Bang Chan threw himself on top of the technician, crushing him under his weight.

Jeongin practically skipped over towards Hyunjin's room, getting ready for one of his dramatic story times. He stopped in front of his door and opened it without warning, a happy grin on his face. "Hyunjin, Hyunjin! Guess what, I went on a mission and I didn't almost kill myself! All I've got is this stupid bruise! Do you wanna hear how it went?" He asked him, leaving the door wide open behind him. 

However, Hyunjin was nowhere in sight. His room was completely empty despite the complete the utter mess that was sprawled across the entire room. Glass was shattered on the ground, a few things were flipped over on their sides and spread out in the room. "Hyunjin?" Jeongin called again for the boy, turning around in several different directions to make sure he wasn't missing anything. If this was a prank, it wasn't funny. He had hidden himself quite well and made the room an unnavigable mess. 

Then it hit him, this wasn't right. Hyunjin may be a blind disaster, but he could navigate his own room well. He wasn't the messiest member in the unit either, so it didn't make sense why the room looked like someone came in and broke everything on sight. Jeongin walked around cautiously, careful not to trip on anything on the floor. Usually his laptop he used to use would be on the bed, sitting neatly and little dusty there since he hadn't used it in a while.

It made him wonder, did Hyunjin ever contact his parents after he went blind? There was no way for him video call him now that he couldn't see. He wouldn't be able to lie about being a stressed out college student if they ever found out. That wasn't the task at hand now. Jeongin shook his head to keep his mind straight, not wanting it to wander off at the moment.

He crouched beside the bed, finding the laptop Hyunjin had. The computer was completely demolished, it hurt Jeongin just looking at it. It looked like some smashed their foot against it, causing a huge crack in the screen. Wires were tangled together and sticking out of the computer, along with a few keys missing from it. "Uh... guys?" Jeongin called out, grabbing the computer and making his way out the room. "Where did Hyunjin go?"

He stood in the door frame, looking expectantly towards Changbin. The technician had a bunch of spare parts in his arms, following by Bang Chan behind him carrying similar things. They were almost out the door till Jeongin had called him, so they looked a little startled when they were called for. "Hyunjin?" Changbin asked, trying to remember where he had last scene the boy. "I don't know. I know he left out the dorm a few hours ago in a hurry, saying he'd be right back. I was too focused on your mission to even ask where he went."

"Why do you ask?" Chan questioned, curious on what was on Jeongin's mind. The boy held up the damaged laptop in his hands for them to see, earning a horrified gasp from Changbin. Any destroyed piece of technology was like a bullet to the heart for him. "God, whose laptop is that?" The older agent asked, shuttering at the sight of the computer.

"Hyunjin's." Jeongin pointed towards the said boy's room and the two agents dropped what they were doing immediately. They rushed to his side, peering into their healer's room with slight worry in their eyes. It was only amplified when they saw the mess of the room was in. Changbin bit his lip as Chan slipped inside, seeing the room clearly for him. "When I opened the door it looked like this, and Hyunjin was nowhere inside."

Bang Chan took a step back, examining the room further. "It looks like a fight occurred in here... and someone struggled to escape." He mumbled, yet it was just loud enough for them to hear. His eyes made contact with Changbin's and Jeongin's and he wasn't unable to mask the look of frightfulness quick enough. The youngest agent felt like he wasn't able to breathe, as if his lungs decided now was the time to give up on him.

"Changbin, go see if the boss will let you check the security cameras in the hallway. He had them installed a few months ago, they should have tapped whatever happened when Hyunjin left." Bang Chan ordered him, pushing past the two in a rush. The leader began to sprint out the dorm, going to see if anyone had left while they were in Hyunjin's room. 

Jeongin flinched when he left Changbin's hand touch his shoulder. "Go see if Seungmin will help you look for Hyunjin, try checking outside the building and in the city. He couldn't have gotten far, he can't see after all." He tried to joke, little the uneasy mood he knew was falling upon the youngest agent. The boy gave him a slight smile, nodding as the technician quickly left the room to find the boss.

He took a few steps forward, knowing Seungmin was tucked away in the room he shared with the other younger members of the unit. Yet Jeongin's stubbornness told him otherwise, and he simply bolted out of the door on his own. He couldn't take any time to waste, this wasn't a "get everyone together we are going on a mission" type situation. Hyunjin was actually missing, no one knows where he has disappeared to. Every second they wasted on small stuff, the farther the blind boy got.

Jeongin skidded across the hallway floor, almost tripping and falling to the ground. Yet he kept his balance and ran down it, his eyes searching for the nearest exit that lead into the city that kept the agency hidden from plain sight... or at least it usually did. On the outside the agency just looked like this huge corporate building, it wasn't suspicious seeing as they were surrounded by the same exact looking buildings. So who got lucky enough to sneak into the agency and force Hyunjin to fend for himself against an attacked?

Maybe they were all overreacting, maybe Hyunjin wasn't missing. What if the boy was with one of the agents from Unit: Got7 and walking through the city to get a breath of fresh air. What if the boy had decided to pay his parents a visit despite his clear disability? What if Hyunjin was just completely find somehow, and everyone was just on edge for no reason whatsoever. Yet when Jeongin finally found an exit and swung the door open to see the city's skies, something deep inside him told him it wasn't going to be that simple.


	4. Search and Rescue

Hyunjin. Where could he have gone? Jeongin had been running around the area for who knows how long now, and he still hadn't found Hyunjin. Changbin has contacted him earlier, thanks to Jeongin not taking out his earpiece after the mission was over. He had said that they were looking everywhere inside the agency, other agents aiding them in their search. Even tried to use the footage from the security cameras to find out where he had dashed off to. Yet everything led to a dead end. It was always the same result, he wasn't there.

Seungmin and Felix were supposed to accompany him outside now that the search had spread to the outdoors. If Hyunjin wasn't in the agency he was definitely outside in the city. Jeongin was told to wait for the two boys to catch up with him, but he didn't listen. He continued to search on his own in the city as best as he could, but he knew it would be hard. The boy never really went out there much despite living around it. Any time he stepped out into this unknown city he'd feel like a lost tourist and discourage himself against it. Yet today he couldn't stop himself now, a member of his unit was missing in action.

Jeongin didn't know where to look though. If he could barely navigate the city, how could Hyunjin? The healer was blind, there was almost no way for him to walk around effectively and get far enough from the agency on his own. "Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places? Maybe there is somewhere in the agency I haven't looked." He mumbled, turning in his heel to try and return to the base.

His earpiece buzzed, signaling someone trying to contact him. When he answered, he was greeted by an awfully loud yell. "Yang Jeongin!" Seungmin exclaimed, almost killing the boy's eardrums. "You were told to wait for us to catch up to you! Not get farther away!" He complained, forcing Jeongin to stop so he could focus on one thing at once.

"I'm sorry," he answered back, catching his breath. "At one moment I thought I was going to collapse out of shock and the next moment in turning down the side wall like a madman. I really didn't mean it... I just feel a lot of anxiety and adrenaline pumping through me and this is my only way to get rid of it." A new voice was added to the call, to which he could assume was Felix thanks to his unique voice.

"We understand you're worried, Jeongin. But searching alone won't help you. This city is undeniable huge and you've only stepped foot out here less than four time." Felix reminded him. "Rushing off on your own in a place like this can get you lost, and we don't need a another person disappearing on the unit like that."

He frowned, resisting a deep sigh that wanted to escape his mouth. "I know, I know. Where are you guys now, I'll head towards you now." Jeongin asked them, forcing himself to turn on his heel and began trekking back to where he came from. Everything in his body was telling him to stop, to keep walking away from his current path. He was backtracking and no one has found Hyunjin yet. He was wasting his time.

Then he heard something, like footsteps walking towards him. He turned around to see if anyone was following him, yet nothing was there. "God if this is going to end up like some dumb horror movie, I'm going to scream." He mumbled to himself, though Felix and Seungmin heard him loud and clear. The two boys giggled and laughed at his statement even though they didn't exactly know why he had said that. "Seungmin, what's the city's inhabitants like? Are the people here trustworthy?"

"It depends on where you go." Seungmin told him as Jeongin began walking again. "If you go near the agency, you'll have a relatively chill environment. Everyone minds their own business. The deeper into the city you go, the worse it becomes." It sounded like the boy was going to say more, yet the Aussie cut him off. His voice boomed in his ears as he suddenly yelled.

"I heard there's a bunch of different gangs and mafias that populate the rest of the city! Crazy right? You think the boss would have that taken care of since we do... work here." Felix pointed out. Seungmin hissed something towards the boy, probably to tell him not to interrupt him anymore. Yet the agent only took it has a joke, throwing some dumb joke towards Seungmin that only he'd understand.

Jeongin nodded in understanding before turning down the volume on the earpieces. The footsteps became louder now that he could hear them better, and they were definitely trying to gain on him. The boy picked up the pace, speed walking down the sidewalk in an attempt to react his members before the stranger reached him. Yet the footsteps only got faster with every step Jeongin took, soon going to force him to start sprinting away.

"Okay so maybe this actually end up like a horror movie." He mumbled, cursing at himself for leaving the agency without any weapons on hand. If the time came for it, Jeongin didn't have anything to defend himself with. He was caught completely off guard by the stranger that kept following him. At least he knew how to fight with hands, or else he would be in really big trouble.

He inhaled sharply, before stopping in his tracks and turning around to face his stalker. His heart was beating loud in his ears as his mind tried to determine what he would encounter. Who would it be? Some creepy old man? A gang member? However when he turned, there was no one. Absolutely no one had been following him. "Am I losing my mind?" He questioned himself, trying to look around for where the person had went. He was definitely sure that someone or something had been following him... yet now they were gone.

"Jeongin? Where are you?" Felix's voice chimed in, confusion etched into his tone. "I though you were coming to regroup with us? What's taking so long?" He asked him, trying his best to pry out an answer from him. Jeongin's mind was focused elsewhere though, as his eyes flickered towards an alleyway when he heard metal crash onto the floor. "Jeongin."

He shook his head, trying to set his mind straight to one thing. "I'm sorry, can you give me a few minutes? I'll be there soon don't worry. I just need to figure out something." He told them, taking out the earpiece so he wouldn't be able to hear them anymore. Seungmin started complaining about something but Jeongin wasn't really paying attention. He simply plucked the earpieces out and shoved them into his pocket, being greeted by the muffled sound of war engines and the wind.

Once more he heard metal crash to the ground from alleyway he had spotted. Cautiously, he began to make his way to suspicious looking corridor, not wanting to step too far into the dark area. He didn't have anything to shine light on the darkness in front of him, he didn't even have one of those watched that Changbin had modified for them. He came out completely unprepared. 

"I've got the be the dumbest human being there is." Jeongin huffed, walking into the alleyway himself. His eyes suffered from the sudden change in light, trying its best to adjust darkness. If he could barely see in such an area, how in the world did Hyunjin get around everything without sight? The boy had to give him some sort of tips when he comes back.

Chills scattered down his spin, causing his whole body to shiver with uneasiness. Someone must he here... watching him without revealing themselves. "I know you're there." Jeongin called out to no one in particular, just hoping it'd reach his stalker. "What are you? Scared to face a kid?" He joked, taunting the stranger as his eyes darted all over the place. He tried to spot anything that was moving so he could deem it as suspicious.

 

A metal garbage can crashed the floor, making the loud sound he had been hearing earlier. It made his hair stand on edge as his body tensed up, getting ready to fend for himself in his time of need. Yet all that emerged was a feline, shaking its fur to free it from any debris that may have fell on it. Jeongin sighed in relief, crouching down on his knees and holding his hand out towards it.

"So you're the thing that's been making me freak out. God, just like Minho." He subconsciously teased the older agent, knowing the boy's attractions to cats. The cat's eyes dilated into slitted pupils as it slowly made its way towards him. Of course it was trying to determine whether Jeongin was worth trusting or not, you never know what a person can do to you if you trust them too easily. The feline reached out towards Jeongin, it's whiskers twitching as it stared at his hand.

He was so close to gaining its trust, but he didn't succeed. The cat looked up with frightful eyes and hissed, scurrying away as fast as its feet could take it. "Aw I don't think I'm that scary." Jeongin pouted, turning around to finally go and join Felix and Seungmin. Yet he let out a surprised shriek when he saw a man stand over him, dressed in all black and a large baseball bat in his hand. All he could see was a malicious glare staring back at him as he swung a the baseball bat at him.

Jeongin scrambled out of the way, sliding across the floor in an attempt to escape. The man missed him, but just by a hair. If he was any slower, that man would have knocked his brains out by now. Was this the guy who had been following him around? What did he want with him? All Jeongin did was breathe! The man charged at him, swing the baseball bat as hard as he possibly could. The agent grabbed the bat in retaliation, surprising himself that he even had the strength to stop such force.

Yet the man wasn't going to stop even if he caught the bat. The man used much of his strength to force the bat down on Jeongin, desperate to knock him out. "I'm sorry sir, you messed with the wrong kid!" The boy kicked the man in the gut as hard as he could, catching the man off guard from the sudden attack. He let go of the bat and backed away from him in an attempt to recover from the blow.

Jeongin didn't hesitate to grab the bat for himself though. He snatched it off the ground and got ready to swing it, as revenge for trying to injure him. However, his morals got in the way of him really trying to kill this man off like that. The agent wasn't on a mission, if someone saw him right now they'd call the police on him. So the boy reverted to threatening him instead. 

"Who are you? Tell the truth and I might not just turn the tables on you." Jeongin told him, his grip on the bat never loosing. The man only kept his malicious glare on him as he dug in his pocket for something. It was like he was giving him some form of the silent treatment, but was still interacting with him nonetheless. He suddenly pulled out a flash drive and handed it towards the boy.

He frowned, not knowing why he was trying to give it to him after the man tried to harm him. "What is this for?" Jeongin questioned, cautiously taking the drive out of his hands. The man suddenly sprung up after the young agent had put his guard down, even if it was a little bit. He grabbed onto his shoulders and smashed his head onto Jeongin's. The boy let out and shriek of pain as he stumbled onto the ground. He groaned in pain as the man began to book it away from the scene, escaping out of Jeongin's sight.


	5. To See or Not To See

Hyunjin groaned in pain, an aching feeling in his head. Though he couldn't tell if it was a regular headache or a deadly migraine, he'd usually be able to tell because his vision would be blurry. However he didn't really have... sight. So he would be stuck with just suffering with the throbbing pain until it subsided. Oh how he wished he had his sight, that would make things so much more easier for him.

Though he was glad he could still hear the things around him. There was feet scurrying along the ground, trying to make their way to their desired location. Mumbles and whispers flooded his head, making the pain in his head begin to grow. He grunted, trying to put his focus back into his use of hearing. He wanted to know what these unknown people were talking about, maybe that would give him more information about was going on.

However they were all hushed, the room getting eerily silent. It made him anxious, the sudden feeling of being completely and utterly disabled crashing down on him. He hated silence, it made him grow antsy and nervous, forcing him to become desperate for some indications wasn't totally cut off from reality. "So... you've woken up I see." A voice pierced the quiet room, making Hyunjin's breathing stop for a second.

"Who... are you?" He questioned, trying to imagine who was speaking to him. It wasn't familiar to him, it was completely brand new. It was someone he never meet before, so he had no idea how to picture how they looked in his head. "Where am I? What happened?" Hyunjin pestered, trying to get out as much informational his blindness would allow him. He tried to move his hands and reach out to whatever was in front of him but he was unable.

All he heard was the jingling and clanging of chains hitting each other, followed by the offbeat sound a lock hitting metal. He frowned, trying to slip his hands through where he believed the holes were. They were too small for his hands though, wrapped tightly around his wrists as if they were meant to be there. If only he had the frame like Felix's, he'd be able to slip through without problem in these particular binds.

"What are you waiting for, you're wasting your time!" A voice yelled, growing impatient with the first. Hyunjin whipped his head around to them, trying to find the source of the newcomer. He heard footsteps walk across the room, face paced and in a rush. "I caught you the boy, and now you're going to stand there staring at him? Honestly if you want him dead just let me kill him!"

Hyunjin's heartbeat quickened, pounding loud in his ears and overcoming the headache he had. Kill him? What did he even do? All he did was sit in the dorm with Changbin waiting for his members to return from their mission and... that's it. That's all he remembered. It was weird, he couldn't remember anything after walking towards his own room since he was quite tired of being ignored. It was all fuzzy in his head, like his brain was just choosing to forget the events that occurred after.

What he could assume though, was that he was kidnapped by the second voice in the room. "Calm down, calm down." The first person spoke, trying his best to ease the temper that came from the second. "I was just getting to that if you actually waited instead of letting that trigger happiness of yours get the best of you." He hissed to the second, his voice icy and venomous as if he stared them to speak up again.

He only heard a angry huff come from the other person, but nothing else. Hyunjin couldn't help but snort at the conversation before giving the attention to the first. "You seem very confident, knowing that you kidnapped a boy who can't describe the felon's appearance. What a very clever way to get information and stay hidden." The boy complimented, his face contorting into a glare despite the glassy look in his eyes. If anything it made him more intimidating, especially when a smile wasn't present on his face.

The man seemed to bathe in Hyunjin sarcasm. He simply chuckled at his statement as the legs of a chair dragged across the floor. "That would be very clever if someone was doing this for information." He spoke as the screeching came to a halt. Suddenly his voice was close, as if he was right in front of him. No, he was directly in front of him. "However, we aren't here for information."

He felt a hand graze his face, pulling onto whatever was tied in his face. Hyunjin didn't even notice something was there at first, hell he couldn't tell if anything was near his face until it made a noise. He couldn't help but scoff at the method, laughing at them. "Did you really blindfold a boy who is blind themself? Honestly how cliche are you trying to be? First the chains on my wrist now—"

He could have sworn his heartbeat had stopped for a second. The moment the blindfold was torn off of his face, he was greeted by... light. It was weird, the sudden flash of whiteness before everything started to become crystal clear. He was greeted by colors and shapes, he could see the environment around him. Hyunjin wasn't in that dark void he had been trapped in for the past several months, he could see as if that awfully incident with Yunseok had never even happened.

He was incredibly overwhelmed by this. The mere fact that he could make out his surroundings after so long was taking a toll on him. "What...? How did you...? What did you...?" Hyunjin stuttered and stumbling over his words. The chains that kept his hands in place jingling from his constant movement. He looked towards the man who practically granted him his sight back with confused and slightly interested eyes. "Who are you?"

The man smiled, resisting a rejoice now that he had caught the boy's interest. He was young in appearance, though he was probably older than he looked. Maybe his late 20s at most if Hyunjin guessed. Both arms were covered in tattoos, though they all seemed like they were the same. It was the words "M.I.A" in various different fonts trailing down his arms, spilling onto the back of his hands. "I'm a miracle worker, Agent Hyunjin." He spoke, already knowing his name without needing an introduction.

He tapped the side of the boy's head and Hyunjin heard metal react against his finger tips. "I make incredible things happen for desperate people. You just happened to be one of those desperate people in need of my assistance." The man respond, leaning back in the chair that he had pulled up earlier. The agent narrowed his eyes at him, something he hadn't been able to do in such a long time.

"You're lying." He called out. The man smiled at him as he continued on with his statement. "Whatever you did to make this occur, it wasn't illegal. You stole parts from somewhere just to make this. Where and why did you do this?" Hyunjin groaned, the interest he had before quickly dissolving into thin air. There is no way this man would hire someone to kidnap him just to deliver some odd technology that gave Hyunjin his sight again. He had a ulterior motive, he just wanted to make Hyunjin feel in debt to him.

The man put his hands in the air, letting out a entertainer chuckle. "Oh no, you've got me red handed in the act... but I wouldn't call it illegal." He stated, slowly putting his hands to his side. He thought about it for a second, trying to figure out his next words. "I'd say it was more of... borrowing something from someone else. Or at least, borrowing it from you're little espionage."

"What?" Hyunjin exclaimed, the shock evident in his voice. From them? From their unit? How was that even possible? Jeongin never mentioned anything like sending technology to a potential threat. Yet, some nagging and distrustful voice in his head was telling him that maybe the younger agent lied to him. It's not Hyunjin would really be able to tell if they were being truthful to him or not. He couldn't see the actions and gestures they did when being secretive.

But that didn't even matter when it came to Jeongin. He had been able to keep the secret about Wonsik from them, and not a single person had suspected him to be hiding anything. If the young agent really wanted to, he could be lying through his teeth on a daily basis and not a single person would know. "I've got you thinking, don't I?" The man asked, his eyes sharp like a mischievous cat. He seemed to be enjoying Hyunjin's second guessing.

"I sent some of my men out into this city I had complete and utter control of. No one could dare say anything to me to stop me, I'd crush them before they even opened their mouth." He stated, standing up suddenly and towering over Hyunjin. "I was like a god, I was living the high life. Until your little gang decided to tear it down!" The man seemed to have some sort of emotional reaction when it came to this subject. His temper was rising through the roof.

Hyunjin recalled something of the sort, like it was a mission they had taken not too long ago. "You're talking about Operation: Clé, aren't you. It was a mission to take down a corrupted government that had a toxic control over what used to be a major city? I recall Jeongin talking to me about that...” He mumbled the last part to himself, more to reassure himself of what he was saying.

The man scoffed, pacing around the room in frustration. “Corrupted? Toxic? You agents truly do surprise me. What I was doing was ruling over people who had became a shell of themselves. They were useless without me, a complete laughing stock at all those who had surpassed them. But you all!” He growled, turning on his heel and walking towards Hyunjin.

The boy braced himself for impact, shutting his eyes closed tight. However all the man did was grab his shirt collar and force him to look at him. Hyunjin could feel anxiousness crawl across his skin as the man’s eyes burned into his skull. “You came in and destroyed everything! I was a powerhouse and you tore me down. This is the second time someone from that godforsaken agency has decided to screw with me. They were always the ones who were one step ahead. But not this time.”

He dropped Hyunjin, watching as the boy hit the ground with a thud. He groaned at the pain, feeling the headache from earlier return to take its place on the throne. The agent looked up to see the man crouch above him, his gaze holding a level of ferocity that would make even a veteran Ace Agent tremble. “I’m going to give you the sight you’ve missed for oh so long and sore your life, but in return you will do as I say. You will give me all the information I desire on that unit of yours and you will watch them take their last breath.”

He was practically sweating at this point. This man was asking Hyunjin for the impossible. He would never out his members just for the ability to see. The boy could go for another thousand years with blindness if it meant he wasn’t betraying his friends. “And if I don’t?” He asked, his eyes unable to say on the outraged man.

He smirked, ruffling up the boy’s hair as if he was just a little boy. “Then I hope Agent Jeongin of yours enjoys the afterlife with you.”


	6. Missing In Action

"Ouch..." Jeongin mumbled as he collapsed onto the couch in the door. Seungmin walked over to him with a ice pack in hand, handing it to the suffering boy. He muttered a quick thank as he took the ice pack from him and applied it the aching pain of his forehead. Whoever that man was, they got him real could. His forehead was blistering red and bruised up like he caught Jeongin by surprised and jumped him. Felix and Seungmin had found him trembling on the ground and groaning in pain after a few minutes, yet long after the man was gone. Now he was on his second ice pack of the day.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to what others say!" Seungmin began, slapping the boy's arm. Jeongin tried to roll out the way but was cornered by the backrest is the couch. So he couldn't escape the boy's attack. "Why couldn't you have told us what was happening at least? You were so vague about it and now look where you are! Sitting on the couch with an ice pack on your head!"

Jisung snickered in the background, leaning over the couch see Jeongin. "You know that's how he works, Seungmin! He's strong but he'll jump head first into a situation without thinking about what comes next! Isn't that right Jeongin?" He questioned the boy, reaching over to slap his leg. The boy brought his legs to him and tried to squeeze himself as far into the couch as possible. What was with the hitting? Couldn't they see he was a boy in pain currently.

"I know but..." Seungmin trailed off, sitting in the now vacant seat next to the boy. "What happens when we can't get to him afterwards? Like his recklessness on missions get the best of him one day and he just..." He looked up to Jisung for answers, desperately wanting to hear something that wasn't the outcome he was thinking of. So Jeongin didn't to do it for him.

"I'll get back up and keep walking." Jeongin shrugged, balancing the ice pack on his head now. The two looked at him with intrigued and questionable glances, waiting for him to explain himself. "Well I mean, I've practically done it before? I look like a fantasy character when I get up after I've been beat now, don't I?" he sneered, and he saw Seungmin winding up his fist for a punch.

Just the thought of getting punched by Seungmin made him apologize for what he said. Yet before anything could really happen, the door to the dorm open. The two turned their attention to see who was coming in, and it was a small group made up of the boss, Changbin, and Bang Chan. The room suddenly grew tense when those three entered, the problem at hand dawning on them once more. "They told the boss?" Jeongin whispered.

Jisung nodded in response, his eyes never leaving the boss's face. The three quickly walked towards Changbin's room, urgency putting a little pep in their step. "I've been trying to decode this flash drive since Jeongin gave it to me, but something doesn't make sense. I just... can't get into it." He told the boss, practically venting his frustrations to him. Jeongin remembered that flash drive he gave him, the one that man had passed onto him before head butting him to make his escape.

He thought Changbin would have crackhead the code by now, knowing how much of a phenomenal hacker he was. That's why he was the unit's technician after all. Anything that the members couldn't do with technology, he was able to excel at it with ease. But it seemed like Changbin has met his match, a flash drive was in his hands and he didn't know how to open it up on his computers.

"We've asked other agents around agency." Bang Chan explained, right behind the two. "We've went to Agent Young K and Agent JB... We tried Agent Jihyo and even Agent Yeji, that girl from new unit. She showed a lot of promise, closer than any of us had gotten, but she couldn't do it. No one could. We can't open the file inside the flash drive." The leader looked defeated as he spoke, anxiously running one hand through his hair and the other below his nose as if it was going to start bleeding at any second.

Seungmin and Jisung ditched Jeongin as soon as the group had entered Changbin's room, leaving the door wide open behind him. The young agent groaned, getting up off the couch to follow after them. He didn't want to be alone and this whole flash drive thing was interesting either way. The fact that no one in JYP Agency could unlock the file that was stuffed into the flash drive was odd. 

He stood behind Jisung and Seungmin, peering into the room with them. Changbin sat in his revolving chair, spinning in it to face the computer screen in front of him. As soon as he inserted the flash drive into it, a black screen flashed onto it. They waited a few seconds before a four digit number appeared on the screen, "4419". Jeongin tilted his head like a lost dog, reading the numbers over and over again. 4419? He wondered that that meant.

"This is all you have? Nothing else will pop up?" The boss asked Changbin, leaning over the examine the screen closely. The boy nodded in response, ruffling up his hair as his eyes burned holes into the computer screen. Chan frowned at the mere sight of those digits, though he tried to suppress the frustration that was creeping up on him. No one knew what to do.

"Agent Yeji was able to open the file in the flash drive." Changbin spoke, gesturing back to the door of the dorm. "She did her magic, and this screen opened up. But after that, she was stuck. She didn't know what else to do. Frankly, I have no idea what to do either. We were hoping you knew what this meant." The technician explained, glancing up towards the boss. The boss himself was concentrating on the numbers in front of him, as if he was trying to dig up some secret in then.

"I think I have something on that." He began, standing up straight after examining the screen. "The numbers look familiar, too familiar to be a vague one off thing from the past. I would check in my office to find it, but I'm not sure if I could find it myself." The two nodded in response, the digits 4419 staring back at them like a snake ready fo attack.

"Changbin will stay here and see if he can decode the file any further, and so will I." Bang Chan declared. He turned towards the boys who were snooping in on their conversation, pointing towards them. "Those three will go with you to your office and help you search for the file. A group of four can find something faster than a single person. Woojin, Felix, and Minho are still doing their last rounds on their search for Hyunjin, but I'll make sure to send one of them to you when they come back."

Back into the boss's office? Honestly how many more times was he going there! First he had snuck in there with Jisung and Felix, then he had eavesdropped on the office with Jisung, Felix, and Minho! Now he was going back, but he was invited inside this time. Yet if he was being honest, going in there one more time made him feel like vomiting. Was he was allergic to the boss's room? Maybe he could use that as an excuse.

"Come on then." The boss got up from where he was, turning to walk out the dorm. He didn't even wait for them to follow behind him, simply expecting them do as they were told of their leader. Doesn't he know that the unit only listens to Chan when they want to? Okay maybe that was a lie but Jeongin could do some irresistible puppy eyes to get what he wanted. Too bad that never worked on the actual boss.

"Jeongin." Jisung tugged on the boy's sleeve and he groaned in defiance. However he began to tread after him, glancing back to see Seungmin was joining as well. The boss opened the door to the dorm after making sure the three agents would come and walked out hastily. Jeongin changed his walk to a somewhat slow jog in order to keep up with the boss. He must be paranoid about this whole situation.

The walk to the boss's office was quiet, the air around them uncomfortable. The boss may be on okay terms with them now that they were Ace Agents, but none of them could forget that cold hearted talk he had with them on Hyunjin's blindness. How harsh and unforgiving to the disabled agent he was, how he had no sympathy towards him. It made everyone in the unit's blood boil when thinking about it.

They came to an abrupt stop once they searched the office, the boss finally breaking the silence. "Look through all drawers and file cabinets. I'll search my computer for any documents I may have saved there. I am almost certain I've seen the numbers 4419 before, I just can't remember from where." He stated, barging into his own office. The boys poured in after him, spreading out to cover more ground in the office.

The boss sat down in his revolving chair, opening up a laptop and typing furiously. Jisung began searching one wall covered in file cabinets while Seungmin began to look through the drawers on the boss's desk. It left Jeongin with the other wall of file cabinets to search. He cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the firs cabinet he laid eyes and sighed. "Number one of probably hundreds..."

His eyes scanned the tag on the file cabinet, trying to figure out what it was for. Though it was useless, just a simply cabinet full of missions. There was a check mark on the tag, so they must have all been completely by now. He moved down the row, reading the tags to see if they were important or not. Yet all of them were just mission files, completed or not completed. They didn't give him any leads on the 4419.

"Is this it?" He heard Seungmin ask. Jeongin turned to see him presenting the boss a stack of papers he found. He flipped through the pages and pointed out something to him, yet he didn't seem very confident on his find. The boss sighed and shook his head, pushing the papers right back onto his hands. He turned back to his computer and typed away once more. Jeongin could tell he was resisting a huff of frustration, but thankfully it didn't come out of his mouth.

Jeongin turned back to his own business before spotting an unusual file cabinet. All it was labeled as was agencies in practically chicken scratch. He was surprised he could even read what it said. "Jisung come here." He called over to the boy as he tried to open up the cabinet. Though it refused to budge, as if someone had locked it up. That was probably what happened.

Jisung watched Jeongin struggle, confused on why this specific file cabinet was locked. "Boss," He began, looking towards the boy with a need for answers. "Why is this.... locked? None of the other ones we've searched through are. Is there something important inside?" The boss looked up from his computer, narrowing his eyes at the two boys as he tried to figure out what they were doing.

"It's for information we receive on other special agent agencies. Sometimes we work together on certain missions, so we try to keep tabs on each agency to see who is the best for collaboration." He explained, getting up out his seat and walking over. He dug in his pocket for keys as he counted on. "We have rivalry with agencies like the SM Bureau and Organization YG, but we have a good relationship with Cre.Ker Agency and the KQ Branch."

The boys nodded as he watched him open up the cabinet, digging through the files. "It holds information on the agencies that only we should know. I ever since my last incident with someone breaking into my office and stealing things," The boss shot a glare towards Jisung and Jeongin, referring to when they had stolen the files for the Jangmi mission. "I've had to lock up with cabinet to be cautious." 

Jisung have the boss a sheepish smile, his face growing red in embarrassment as he remembered that whole day. Jeongin ignored him though, his eyes on one specific file all the way in the back. "Boss, what's that?" He asked, reaching into the cabinet and grabbing the file. Everyone gave him an expectant look as he pulled out what he was looking for. The file was dusty and ripped in certain places, like it had been left back there for years.

He flipped it over in the back, only to find the numbers 4419 in big red letters on the back. Jeongin's eyes widened, looking up at the boss before sharing glances with the members of his unit. He handed the file to the boss, who immediately began flipping through the many papers inside of it. "This file is for a closed down agency called M.I.A. They grew corrupt after they changed their goals and the usage of special agents."

He flipped through the pages once more before stopping on one paper that was barely clinging onto life. It looked like it was crumbled up and there was an attempt to tear it apart, as if someone wanted to get rid of the paper there. Clipped to it was a photo of a boy that they had never in scene before, but it seemed awfully young at the time this was taken. Probably Jeongin's age or younger. "They became a organization based off of kidnapping, ransoms and assassinations. This boy was the advocate for it all."


	7. Bloody Noses

Being worried wasn't the exact words that could describe how he was feeling right now. Saying worried would be a awfully large understatement. As calm and collected he tried to be in front of his members, he was 100 percent sure he'd have a panic attack soon. Anxiety levels were rising and he swore he'd had about seven different nose bleeds in the last hour. He refused to voice his problems to his members though, it would just cause them to get worked up over nothing.

Jeongin, Seungmin, and Jisung were all gone now. It had been a few minutes or so since he had sent the three of them with their boss to uncover the mysteries of the code on Changbin's screen, but now he was wishing he went with them. He had been pacing around the dorm in a frenzy, desperately trying to give himself something to do. Bang Chan debates on whether or not he should go searching for the other members, but what if Changbin found something that was important?

He couldn't leave the dorm, not right now. Anything that would discovered that could help them with Hyunjin's disappearance had to be reported to him immediately. If he started moving locations, the information would come too late. Who even knew where the boy was now, but the longer they took the farther away he was getting. Hyunjin didn't need to get any farther than he already was. So Chan was practically forcing himself to stay in one place.

Every so often he'd peer into the room to see what Changbin was doing, as him if he needed any help. Yet all he earned was a pitiful look, not even words would escape the technicians mouth. Of course he got the hint to find something else to do, so after repeating the same process five times over he ended up finding his way to couch. Luckily at the same time, Woojin's search party has come back.

"Woojin! Please tell me you've had any luck." He demanded, jumping off the couch to greet the group. Of course he didn't get the response he wanted, the entire demeanor of the group could tell him that. Minho was using Felix as a stool, his footsteps wavering side to side as he rubbed his eyes in a tired motion. Felix himself looked like he had gotten himself into some pretty mess spots, he was covered in dirt and bruises and his hair looked like he had just woken up.

Woojin was the only one who looked the same from when he left. Yet Chan could tell that the oldest agent was awfully tired, something he didn't usually see from him. "We searched everywhere as thoroughly as possible. Felix checked in the smallest and most dangerous places and Minho tried to see if he could spot anything from atop the buildings. Nothing, we found absolutely nothing. Hyunjin just isn't here." He oldest agent gave him an apologetic smile, but it was dropped quicker than it was formed.

"Don't worry about it. You tried." He told them, cursing at himself for getting his hopes up. "You guys deserve a break, I'll call you later if I need anything important okay? Make sure Minho actually goes to sleep too." Chan explained, directing his last sentence towards Felix. The boy nodded as a reply, turning to his fellow agent and practically slinging him over his shoulder. Minho didn't even complain, too tired to even get any blunt clap back out of his mouth.

Chan and Woojin watched the two disappear into their rooms, an unfortunate and grim look on their faces. "Jeongin gave Changbin a flash drive he received from some stranger on the street who attacked him. We've been trying to crack it open ever since Agent Yeji was able to unlock the flash drive itself. There was some numbers on the screen after we opened it and we called the boss to come look at it. Now we are just waiting to see if Changbin can figure out how to open the drive even more."

Woojin glanced towards Bang Chan, narrowing his eyes at the leader. "Is that nosebleed number one or am I completely off?" He asked, catching him off guard. He suddenly became aware of the fact that the crimson liquid was slowly creeping down his nose, making an appearance for all to see. The leader covered up his nose in an attempt to hide it and Woojin only laughed at him. Though the older agent soon snatched up some tissues and handed it to him. "So I'm going to take a guess you're awfully stressed?"

"Is it that obvious?" Chan asked, thanking him for the tissue. "I swear this the eighth time I've had one today. They just keep coming as I continue to get more and more stressed. At this point I'm just hoping for a miracle at this point that Hyunjin walks through that door and tells everyone that this was just a prank." He complained, throwing himself onto the couch in frustration. Woojin listened to his complaints silently, leaning on the back rest since Chan subconsciously took up the entire couch.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's going to happen." The oldest agent told him. Bang Chan sent a unamused glare towards him, but let the boy speak. "We tried our best, everyone in the agency has. The last thing we hope is that Changbin is crack the code on that flash drive. But even then, who knows if that flash drive is just a red herring or not." Woojin spoke, laying his head in his hands. There was an awfully long pause, the silence almost deafening for Chan. 

He sat up, opening his mouth to respond back to the agent but he never got the chance. The door to the dorm slammed open, catching the two off guard. In came a panicked Jeongin and disheveled Seungmin and Jisung, scanning the room for what he could only assume was Changbin's presence. Chan noticed that in their hands were filed that were struggling to stay inside their cases. Printed on the files were the same numbers that Changbin had on his computer at the moment. "What's that?"

"Clues!" Jisung screamed, holding up the files. "Clues to Hyunjin's disappearance. And they were right in the boss's office locked in a drawer, can you believe it?" The leader felt a wave of relief wave over, grateful for the fact that they weren't currently only depending on the flash drive. Chan removed the tissues from his nose, hoping that it wouldn't start bleeding again as he sat up to address his members. Though Seungmin caught him before he was able to speak.

"Do you still have that mission file for Operation: Clé? I'm almost 100 percent sure that the mission file and the file we got from the boss are related. They have to be!" Woojin got up to retrieve the said completed mission while the there boy's settled down next to their leader on the couch. "It's crazy, like we triggered something from the past to come right back up. But don't worry, it was involuntary. No one did anything on purpose."

Chan was squished in between Jisung and Jeongin, wishing he got up entirely from the couch. It was too late now though, they were already setting out the files so he'd be able to see them. Woojin returned with the discarded file case, handing it to the youngest agent. "What's Operation: Clé have to do with anything? That mission has been completed for months now." He questioned, looking towards the trio for an explanation.

"It turns out the guy who was running that corrupted government was apart of an agency, I remember reading that in the file. It said his agency was shut down due to internal problems." Jeongin told him, looking towards him expectantly for a reply. Chan only nodded in response, wanting them to continue on. "While we were looking for any information on that 4419 number, we found a file with those exact numbers written on it. It was a file with information on a closed down agency called M.I.A."

"M.I.A. wasn't called that at first, but all records of it being named something else have been erased. But we do know is that the agency had taken a turn for the worst. They began ransoms, taking assassination requests and kidnapping people for a high price." Seungmin read off from one of the papers inside the file. He shuffled them around a little bit to find the exact information he needed before stopping a certain paper. "They were shut down on that number, or date that is. April 4th, 2019. That's why the digits 4419 is plastered on the file and is showing up on Changbin's computer."

Chan took in all the new information as well as he could, needing a few moments to process everything he was told. "And you're sure that this isn't some odd coincidence? We aren't following a red herring are we?" He asked them, and the trio nodded their head vigorously. They seemed sure that what they found out could help them in the long run. The leader looked towards Woojin, wanting his opinion on everything. Yet the boy only returned his gaze and shrugged in response.

Thankfully, Changbin finally walked out of his room and interrupted the group's discoveries. His eyes immediately landed on Chan and he beckoned him to follow after. "So a played around with that flash drive's mirco-controller and wanted to see if I could get it to open some way.... and I sorta did? It's asking for a password now. Do we have anything they could work as a password?"

The group's eyes widened in shock, unsure of what to do now. All they needed was password, it was the only thing stopping them from finding out what was in that flash drive. "Missing in Action?" Jeongin spoke up, looking towards their leader. "That is what M.I.A stands for right? And that agency has been shut down for an awfully long time... the only thing to assume that the password would be from my knowledge is meaning of M.I.A. Only people who still knew what 4419 was for would understand."

"God, Jeongin you're a genius." Chan answered, ruffling up the boy's hair as he stood up. "Go get the rest of the unit, Seungmin. Woojin, I need you to go find the boss and bring him here." He walked backwards towards Changbin, watching as the two boys followed orders almost immediately. The leader turned to their technician, practically holding in his breath as he made eye contact with him. "Go try that password."

Changbin nodded and rushed back to his laptop, Bang Chan following right behind him. Jeongin and Jisung stumbled into the room after them, trying to catch a glimpse at the laptop he was working on. Just like the agent had said, there was a password bar under the numbers that flashed on screen. It was like they were staring back at him, daring him keep going. "Are you sure this will work?" Changbin asked, glancing back at the younger agent who suggested the idea.

Jeongin shrugged, biting his lip. "It's worth a shot, right?" Changbin turned back around, sitting down in the revolving chair that faced his laptop. The three hung over his shoulder like a murder of crows, desperately trying to see what he was doing. Thankfully, him typing in the attempt wouldn't take very long but the wait seemed like it did. As soon as he typed in suggestion Jeongin made and clicked enter, the screen entered a loading screen.

It had all of them on the edge of their seats, crossing their fingers and just opening with all their heart that this would work. Chan's eyes were practically stuck in a circular motion, watching the loading screen carefully as if it were going to turn away at one point. "Come on, come on. Don't make this longer than it has to be." He mumbled, tapping his hands on the back of Changbin's chair,

Woojin entered with the boss a few seconds, along with Seungmin, Felix, and Minho. They were all there to watch Changbin either fail or succeed in this password attempt. "Come on, let Jeongin be our little lucky charm!" Felix yelled, shaking the younger agent roughly as he watched the screen. To their surprised it went black, forcing everyone to hold their breathe and hope that the laptop didn't crash on them.

But then a video was extracted from the flash drive. Changbin didn't hesitate, quickly selected the video from his documents in the computer. A new voice to all sounded through the room as soon as it started playing, it was an amused laugh but no person could be seen. Nothing could be seen at all actually, the video was just pitch black. " _Did you have fun with my little game? Opening the flash drive wasn't as easy as you thought it would be. Hopefully by the time anyone opens this, I'll be far from my last location_."

A sigh of relief sounded throughout the room, glad they all weren't sent in some wild goose chase. Though Bang Chan didn't have time to be relieved, he was way too focused on trying to figure whose voice was speaking. " _So. Operation: Clé went very well for you, didn't? I bet as soon as you finished that mission, you didn't even bat an eye at who was over it all did you? That was mistake on your part, truly_."

"We told you! It is connected to Operation: Clé! I bet you were doubting me!" Seungmin exclaimed. Changbin pauses the audio and turned around to the younger agent with a frown on his face. The boy gave him a sheepish smile, sinking back towards Jisung and Jeongin. Though Chan had to give it to him. He did say that Operation: Clé and M.I.A were related to each other.

" _I hope you all know you've destroyed something very precious to me. Not only was that city my base of operations after the disastrous events of my own agency, but it also was like an empire to me. I was the king, I ruled over everything and brought that city back to life! I had all the power I could have ever wanted!_ " The audio was scratching up, but the voice's tone never wavered. He was pissed off, most definitely craving what had been taken from him and wanted revenge. It's like that city ever belonged to him thought.

Chan could feel the smirk on the stranger's face with even seeing it. " _So I took someone precious from you, but that's not enough for me. I want all of you dogs gone. I want my city back. And if I have to kill you all for it, I won't hesitate to do so. Come find little boys, see if you can find me before your little friend here ends up kicking the bucket_." And then the audio ended.


	8. Stressed Out

Jeongin watched as Bang Chan paced around the dorm anxiously, waiting for their boss to return. It had been a few hours since the unit had listened that audio in the flash drive and it was still hard to process all the information thrown at him. Hyunjin was being held hostage by a man who is seeking revenge on them, trying to reap what they sew. The mere thought of not only themselves but their missing member handing over their life in an attempt to calm such a monster was chilling.

The boss had left with the flash drive now that the audio could be accessed by anyone in the agency, but never came back. He said he had to examine the audio once more before making his final decision on what to do next. However the waiting was practically killing them, eating away at their anxieties and fears. The longer they took to find Hyunjin, the higher the chance got for a potential... accident. Jeongin really hoped that blind agent was toughing it out and waiting for them.

"At least we have a clue on who our enemy is." Felix pipped up, trying to ease the tension in the room. Jeongin was almost sure that it wasn't easing a single thing, but it was awfully silent between them all. "That file, Seungmin, about 4419? Do you still have it or did the boss take it with him? We can look at that to get more details on this guy." He explained, glancing towards the boy who sulking on the couch.

He nodded, getting up off the couch with a huff. "I didn't look through it fully... but I do know it had a lot of stuff that's been redacted. Countless amounts of marked out information we could be using is in there." Felix waiting patiently for Seungmin to hand him the file while Bang Chan had finally taken a seat. His legs must hurt from standing and walking around for so long, but their leader often didn't even talk about his pain. He didn't like them trying to take care of him when he's trying to do the same to them.

Felix grabbed the file and opened it up, Changbin and Jisung on either side of him peering into it as well. The Aussie 's face twisted with frustration, probably already being greeted with a plethora of redacted information. "We're only on the first page and there's redacted marks everywhere..." Jisung commented, skipping ahead of Felix. "There's stuff about how the agency used to be, but when it comes to their downfall I can barely tell what really happened. Names, dates, and other information that lead towards the company shutting down is all marked out."

"There's just one name that's not redacted though, but it looks like a mistake." Changbin added, spotting Jisung from going any further. His eyes scanned the paper before pointing it out to the other two beside him. "See look, the name Han Yeongsik is just highlighted in red a few times but that's it." He looked up to their leader, hoping to get some sort of feedback from him. "Maybe it's the name of the guy who kidnapped Hyunjin?"

Bang Chan shrugged, not focusing on anything they were saying. He seemed stressed, pulling at his hair and struggling to keep his attention on one thing at a time. "I don't know.... I don't know!" He replied after a few seconds, rubbing his face to keep himself from passing out. "Just give me like... a 5 minute break." Changbin and Jisung exchanged glances before leaving Felix to try and figure out how to help their leader. 

Jeongin took his chance to walk over to Felix, peering over his shoulder and look at the files. "You've been ditched, but I'm still here. Show me the file, I wanna be useful." He offered, a sheepish grin on his face. Seungmin joined the the two not long after, wanting a full look throw the file they had brought back. The older agent was right though, a lot of the things inside the file were redacted. Who knew what important information was inside that they wouldn't be able to see anymore?

"Go to the page where that photo is," Seungmin asked as if Felix knew what he was talking about. Thankfully, Jeongin was in the room when he and boss had discovered that photo of the boy on that crumbled up piece of paper. He took the file out of the Aussie's hands saw the paper clip that was hanging onto the papers, hopefully holding the photo they were looking for. He shoved all the other papers out the way as he took out the torn paper and the photo of the boy, handing it towards Seungmin.

He smiled, showing the photo to Felix. "This is a younger version of the guy we're looking for I'm sure. This guy was an advocate for the dangerous changes that happened in the M.I.A agency, but of course that happened years ago. Because of that agency being shut down, he moved to the city were Operation: Clé took place and continued on his work from there." Seungmin explained to their clueless member, trying to get him caught up to speed.

Seungmin didn't take the paper from Jeongin, so he started looking through it himself. The crumbled up paper was actually an information sheet, addressing everything that the agency could find out about this guy at the time. It was almost filled out all the way, but stamped at the bottom of it all was a big closed mark. It seemed as though he was going to become a target at one point, but they ended up not finishing up the information sheet. Jeongin scanned the paper from top to bottom, trying to get any clues on how this man suddenly lost his status as a target in the agency's eyes.

He stopped a certain word on the sheet, pinching himself and rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right. "Seungmin, Felix. I found a paper that wasn't redacted... but there's something a little wrong with it." Jeongin glanced up at the two to see that all eyes were on him, receiving their full attention. He cleared his throat as he read off exactly what he say. "Is says that.... his status is deceased. This guy is supposed to be dead, so how is he kidnapping and taking over cities to make them his base?" 

Seungmin and Felix blinked a few times, unsure of whether they should believe Jeongin. "You're... joking? Right? There's no way this guy somehow evaded or faked his death right?" Felix asked, an awkward laugh escaping his mouth. Yet when he realized what the youngest agent was completely serious, he almost went into a panic mode. The two scrambled beside him to read the crumbled up information sheet for themselves, trying to make sure that what they were hearing is true.

"He's right," Seungmin mumbled, his eyes glued to the destroyed paper in front of them. "This guy was proclaimed to be dead." Just then, someone knocked on the door of their dorms. Everyone who was in the room turned their heads to the door but didn't dare make a single move towards. Apart of Jeongin was just hoping that Hyunjin was standing behind it, really to laugh and snicker at them for being so worried. There were so many things stacking up against the fact that the blind boy was safe and sound though...

Minho ended up getting the door nice no one else decided to have any kind of hospitality at the moment. It was if the air grew even more tense it already was, Jeongin felt as though he was going to suffocate from all this unwanted pressure. When the older agent opened the door, the familiar face of Agent Jinyoung and JB and their boss was standing on the other side. Though the agent must have felt that death gripping intensity from doorway as Agent JB commented,"So am I to assume someone got to fighting or you're just stressed?"

"Trust me," Bang Chan replied, giving the two Ace Agent a tired smile. "It's just a whole lot of stress in this dorm. But if you don't mind me asking..." Everyone's eyes darted between the Unit; GOT7 agents and the boss, confused on why they were both here at the same time. Whenever it came to the younger group of agents, the boss and their idol agents never interacted. You wouldn't even be able to see the two together. "Why are you.... both here?"

It was the boss who spoke up, clearing his throat as he walked inside. "I've come to give you the news after examining the audio unlocked by Agent Changbin." He explained, grabbing everyone's attention. All eyes were on the boss, but it's not like he really cared. "I've opened up a recovery mission for the kidnapping of Agent Hyunjin, now that we have details on were he might be held captive at the moment."

A sigh of relief flooded the room, the tense atmosphere finally dissipating. Felix held his hands up to Seungmin and Jeongin, urging them to give him a high five. The youngest agent could held up do as told, smacking his hand onto the Aussie's tiny one. He was ecstatic right now, they had the chance to recuse Hyunjin! Jeongin honestly thought the boss would just leave their member for dead, as if did try to terminate him from the agency once he gained a disability. Maybe the boss had a change of heart now that Hyunjin was their healer?

"However," The boss began, staring straight at Chan as he spoke. "Your unit won't be taking this mission. I've asked Unit: Got7 to take it, as it is too risky and dangerous for any of your members to take it. After all, the whole reason this man had kidnapped Agent Hyunjin in the first place was to force this unit to retaliate. I promise Unit: Got7 will take care of everything for you." Jeongin's eyes shot towards Agent JB and Jinyoung, trying to find any doubt in their eyes.

Yet they didn't even look at them, ignoring the faces everyone else in the room. They placed their attention elsewhere, fiddling with their hands or putting their eyes on the boss. "You're joking right?" Woojin asked, glancing at both the older agents and his own members. "You can't just make us stay here and wait, Hyunjin is out there somewhere waiting for us to save him. You have to let us go."

"I can't do that." The boss declined, tapping the shoulders of the two Unit: Got7 members. "If you retaliate to this attack then you'll be vulnerable to any sort of personal dangers coming your way on the mission. The members of Unit: Got7 are just as stressed as you are over the kidnapping of your member, but they're far more responsible and won't let their emotions control their actions." 

"That doesn't make sense! You made us Ace Agents for a reason, you can't just force us to pass up on this mission like this. If we saved this entire agency from a former agent here, we sure as hell can handle saving our own member from some freak." Bang Chan hissed, bring back the mission they took months ago. "We respect you as our boss, but we're going to save Hyunjin ourselves, whether you like it or not.


	9. Yellow Wood

"You have some crazy persuasion skills." Jisung joked, running up behind Chan and throwing an arm over his shoulder. The leader gave the agent a sheepish smile, saying something back to him that Jeongin couldn't catch. The rest of the unit followed behind, the morality of the whole group higher than it had been for awhile. The boss had declined their request to take the mission to recuse Hyunjin countless times and Bang Chan kept biting back harder with every answer.

It got so bad in the dorm that the boss had told him to meet in his office. For at 20 minutes the boys didn't see their leader at all, anxious and worried that the boss might place him back into quarantine for resisting orders. So you can imagine how surprised they all were when Bang Chan not only came back, but also had the mission file in his hands. They didn't get the exact details on how he got the boss to give him the mission, but all told them was that he did a little guilt tripping and had the smallest amount of black mailing on his side.

"You guys must have some pretty good information on your side if you got the boss to do what you want." The group turned around to see Agent Yugyeom walking to them. A big goofy grin was growing on his face as he got close, practically crouching so that he'd be at the same height at them. "You will share that information with me right? I'm like... your favorite Ace Agent so you know you can always give them information to me right? I promise it'll be safe with me and I won't use it for my own means."

Bang Chan snorted as he pushed the older agent away from him. "Nice try, but I need it for desperate measures. Not to guilt trip the boss into giving you a bigger pay." Agent Yugyeom groaned in frustration while the unit laughed at his attempt. They wanted to know how their leader did it, but it's like he sealed his lips shut. Nothing would be getting out of that boy's mouth no matter how hard they pry at him.

Jeongin walked behind them, watching with a grin on his face now that the mood had been lifted. With the mission being officially passed onto them, they'd be saving Hyunjin themselves. Even if it wasn't given to them in the end, there's no doubt that they would have snuck out after Unit: Got7 to complete anyways. If the boss truly thought he'd make the unit sit back and watch as someone takes their responsibility for one of their members, he was truly mistaken.

"Changbin? What are you doing?" The boy asked, turning around when he noticed a presence between. The technician wasn't paying attention to what was going on in front of him, his eyes glued to the mission file in his hands. He didn't even hear Jeongin speak to him either, completely oblivious to everything around him. "Earth to Changbin? You in there?" He called, flicking the older agent's forehead.

The boy hissed when he hit him, covering his head with his hands. "What was that for?!" Changbin asked, swatting the younger agent. Jeongin snickered at the technician as he started running ahead of everyone else, not wanting to be caught by the angry agent. The unit watched in surprise when the younger agent whizzed by them with Changbin followed behind him. "Jeongin, come back here so that I can get my revenge!" 

He didn't listen, a smile growing on his face as he neared the doors that lead outside of the agency. Jeongin slowed down just slightly so that he wouldn't collide with the double doors, holding out his hands to push on the handles when he got near. He shoved them open and ran outside, expecting to see the big black van that drove them to every mission they departed for. Yet there was something new that greeted the agent instead. Something he hadn't laid eyes on since he became an agent at JYP agency.

It was regular old travel bus, one single orange stripe going around the entire vehicle. Jeongin's eyes scanned the bus as the unit finally caught up with him, out of breath after running down that long hallway. The young agent didn't time to question the bus when Changbin came up behind him, putting him in a headlock and forcing him to his level. "You thought you'd get away, huh? No flicks my head and gets away with it." He sneered, ruffling the boy's head as revenge.

Jeongin struggled in Changbin's grasp, trying to tap out as quickly as possible. If the technician kept a hold of him he'd probably pass out from being strangled. "A travel bus?" Seungmin's voice piped up, looking towards Agent Yugyeom for answers. "What happened to the van? We always use the van for transportation. Isn't it supposed to be... more practical?" He questioned, a little lost on the situation.

Agent Yugyeom shrugged in response, just as lost as Seungmin was. "Whatever the reason, this bus belongs to the agency. The license plate on it has the boss's name on it and everything. It's ours." Changbin let go of Jeongin as he walked around the bus, searching for the plate that the Ace Agent was talking about. The boy followed after him, wanting to see license plate for himself. Surely enough, the license plate did have the boss's name on it which meant it was for the agency's usage.

"Look on the bright side!" Jisung exclaimed, walking towards the sliding doors of the travel bus. "More space in a bus than a van!" The agent knocked on the doors and stepped back when it slowly began to open for them. In the driver's seat was a man, someone the boys had never seen before. They all had a skeptical look on their faces and backed away from the door, unsure of whether or not they could trust the stranger.

He quickly pulled out a badge from his pocket, showing it off to the agents. "I'm with the agency. I've been hired as your boss to take you to your destination. It's gonna be a long ride though. I hope you're ready." They all nodded, the tension that had attempted to build up crashing down to the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, Jisung skipped into the bus first and Minho followed after him. Slowly they all began to pile in one by one.

Jeongin was next to last to enter the bus, stopping on the steps to glance back behind him. He spotted Agent Yugyeom and Bang Chan talking to each other, grave looks on their faces. "Promise me you'll be back soon okay. Jaebum would literally kill me if I ended up being the last one to see you all alive. And Jinyoung wants you to know that if Hyunjin comes back injured, he'd might just burn down the building. Keep that in mind, okay?" He rambled, holding on tightly to the leader's shoulders.

Chan laughed in response despite his worried expression, giving the older agent a thumbs up. "I promise, we'll all come back safe and unharmed soon. They don't have to worry about us, we can handle it." Jeongin lingered on the steps for a few seconds longer before entering the bus for himself. He was greeted by the unit being awfully rambunctious and excited, looking around with interested and sparkling eyes.

"The seats are so comfy, I could fall asleep in here!" Felix yelled, dropping down into a seat beside Seungmin. The boy beside him slapped his arm in a joking manner, hushing him for being so loud. Changbin sat in the very back, probably waiting for Chan to get inside so they could all go over the mission file together. Minho was too busy pushing Jisung into the aisle, making room for Woojin to come nag the seat before the older agent even had a chance to get up. 

The two started nagging at each other, Woojin covering Minho so that Jisung couldn't reach him. Felix and Seungmin watched on, teasing the trio as they watched the scene in front of them play out. Jeongin smiled, finding himself wanting to join in on the lighthearted nature they were in. He stopped himself though when Chan finally got onto the bus, walking down the aisle so that he'd met up with Changbin. Jeongin sat down in the seat closest to him, Jisung joining him a few seconds after.

"Now that we are all here," Bang Chan began, the doors to the bus closing as he spoke. He turned towards the technician beside him, urging him to open up the file. "Let's go over this mission so we know exactly what we should be focusing on. Changbin, will you do the honors?" He asked leaning against the back of the seat. The bus's engine revved up, making all the boys jolt as it began moving forward and taking them to their destination.

Changbin opened up the file, his eyes scanning the towards before he read them. "This is Operation: M.I.A, a search and recuse mission to find the kidnapped Agent Hwang Hyunjin." He exclaimed, making eye contact with all members of the unit. "We've been tasked to go to the location of one of our last mission, Operation: Cle, where it is suspected the hostage has been taken to.... woah did you ever know the city's former name was Yellow Wood?"

The unit shook their heads, this information brand new to them. "What type of name is Yellow Wood? There was nothing yellow about that place. It was dull and ran down. We were probably the first people in a long time to step into that city with actual color on our faces." Felix commented, hanging over the edge the seat to see Changbin and Chan. Seungmin rolled his eyes at the Aussie, probably mumbling something to Felix so that he'd pay attention.

"This is simply a search and recuse mission okay?" He told them, making sure he said those words loud and clear for everyone to hear. "We will only fight back in retaliation of an attack by an enemy. However, that being said, we aren't to engage in combat with Hyunjin's kidnapper, Han Yeongsik. We are encouraged to try and avoid it as much as possible, but if we have to... we should probably kill him in the process."

"That doesn't make sense," Jeongin commented, frowning as he spoke. "I mean... shouldn't we recuse Hyunjin and his kidnapper? If we let him go scot free then he'll just come for him again. Or worst, he'll come from anyone us, not just Hyunjin." Jisung and Woojin nodded in response, agreeing with the young agent. It was just odd, how come they weren't going after the man who was starting everything in the first place? It didn't feel right.

Bang Chan shrugged, sitting up slightly as he answer the question. "I'm going to be honest with you... I don't know. Maybe this is the boss attempting to not get us involved with the former M.I.A agent like he originally wanted. I'm going to assume that whatever the boss has planned for him, he wants Hyunjin out of harms way first and Unit: Got7 to take care of that mission."


	10. Blockade and Baseball Bats

The bus came to a abrupt stop, screeching loudly and waking up those who were sleeping. It had been a few days since they had departed from the agency and they had made a couple of stops every so often to make sure they wouldn't starve to death on the way to the city, Yellow Wood. Jeongin placed his hands on the seat in front of him, preventing him from flying out of his seat in his process. He had been woken up just like some of the others from his slumber, a little annoyed by the inconvenience.

"What happened?" Jisung groaned beside him, rubbing his head as he spoke. The boy must have gotten unlucky and hit his head on the seat in front of him. When Jeongin shrugged in response the two looked towards the window to see where they currently were, but it was really much. It looked like they had came upon a mostly deserted city with only a few people being seen every so often. It wasn't Yellow Wood, there's a type of feeling that the city just radiates to tell you it's bad news.

"Where are we? It's like we've strayed completely off path?" Jeongin mumbled, his eyes scanning everything in sight. They turned heads when they heard the driver groan in frustration and slam his hands into the steering wheel. An awfully loud honk resonated from the travel bus, making anyone turn heads to him. The driver slowly turned around in embarrassment, a sheepish smile on his face like he had made a terrible mistake.

"There's this huge gate in the way, it looks like you need a key to open it up so I can't get through." The driver confessed, a sigh escaping his mouth as he spoke. Confusion grew on Jeongin's face as he let the man's words resonate in his head. A gate was blocking their way? He never remembered some type of gate stopping them for proceeding. The boy turned towards Bang Chan, trying to see what their next move would be.

However he didn't get any responses out of the leader. Chan simply got up out of his seat and moved down the aisle of the travel bus, making his way out the bus. Changbin followed after him in a hurry, not expecting him to just up and leave. Slowly they all began to follow after their leader, giving their driver thanks for even getting them that far. "Well.. he's not wrong." Their leader spoke just as Jeongin hopped off of the bus.

In front of them loomed a giant gate, blocking them from continuing onward. Right in the middle of the gate was a keyhole staring back at them, almost daring them to try and get past it. Seungmin stepped up to it, his hands running along it before peering through it. "I can't really see what's past the door... it just seemed like a even more abandoned city on the other side but I'm not really sure. Maybe it's just a side of Yellow Wood we've never been on." He told them, looking back up at them for any answers.

Though they all seemed a little lost, not sure how to respond to questions regarding the gate. "Are we just going to turn around and go back where we came?" Felix asked, his eyes flickering towards towards Chan for a few seconds. "I don't know how long we've been driving through this city, but the only option to the gate is to get out of here and find a way around." He explained, crossing his arms in frustration.

"We can't just find a way around." Jeongin argued. "I mean, who knows how long this gate truly is. What if it spans out longer than we believe? We could just be wasting our time." Felix shrugged, not really having anything else to counteract with. "We should just find the key to the gate since we're here so we can keep moving forward. That's the only thing I can truly think of right now." He was just in a deep sleep before he got so rudely awaken by the sudden stop of the bus

Bang Chan frowned as his eyes lingered on the keyhole in front of him. "But what if finding that key takes longer than we believe also? We don't know how big this city is, it could be even larger than Yellow Wood is. Who knows how long it would be till we finally track down the key we're looking for." The leader stated, turning to the other members with a sigh. "So looking for the key is as time consuming as finding a way around this place. If we take any longer who knows what Han Yeongsik is doing to Hyunjin now."

"So..." Minho began, sharing glances with the members. "What now? What are we supposed to do? We can't just sit in the bus and wait for someone to open it for us. We clearly,"He turned towards the bus, pointing out their very brightly colored vehicle compared to the dull building of the abandoned city,"Stick out like a sore thumb." Jisung snorted at Minho, hitting his arm in retaliation to his statement. The boy was slightly shocked by this reaction but didn't take what could be any further.

"Both of the options stated are good ones, but time consuming. I know we don't want to waste any time on such small things like but if we must then... so be it, it'll help us reach Hyunjin in the long run." Woojin commented, his hands deep in his pockets as he looked around the area. "I for one don't think contacting the agency for anything right now should be necessary, and I say that for Changbin who looks just about ready to call the boss. Let's just look for the key and get it over with."

They all turned to the technician simultaneously, breaking out into a short fit of laughter. Woojin was right, Changbin had held his wrist out so that he'd be able to access the watch that sat there, probably searching for a signal that could be sent to the agency. He slowly looked up when he realized everyone was looking and laughing at him, frowning in response. "Sorry, desperate times call for desperate measures... this just felt like one of those times."

Jeongin grinned, laughing along at the boys as they teased the technician. Yet he felt a sudden chill run down his spine, tensing up as he glanced behind him. It was like someone was staring at him, burning their eyes into the back of his head. When he turned around though, no one was in sight. Maybe he was just paranoid because of them being stuck in this abandoned city? He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong. "Let's split up into groups of two and search the city as much as we can."

Bang Chan's voice rang in his ears, making the boy turn towards the leader to hear his instructions. "Make sure that all means of communication working, we don't know how big this place is. We search until sundown, and come back to the gate to see what we gathered. Please, please be careful. Okay?" He begged, his eyes darting between Jeongin and Felix. The two gave him a sheepish smiled and nodded, hoping they could do as their leader wishes.

"Lets go, Jeongin!" Seungmin yelled, grabbing the boy's wrist and charging off. He lost his balance for a second after being dragged by the older boy. He wasn't expecting him to partner up with him, and he sure wasn't ready to leave right at that instant. Though it seemed like he had other plans for the two. The unit shouted something to them, trying to catch their attention before they were too far away. But they were a little too late now.

Jeongin skidded to a stop as they got farther away from the group. "Slow down, slow down! There's no way you're that excited to find some stupid key." He told him, prying his hands off of him. Seungmin gave the boy a cheeky smile as Jeongin crosses his arms. "Alright, spit it out. What are you trying to do that either is specifically what Bang Chan doesn't want us to do or anything other than that?"

"You felt that too right? That weird chill down your spine?" Seungmin questioned, holding him by the shoulders. The boy nodded his head vigorously, gaining a content sigh from the older agent. He glanced around him as if something was watching the two very carefully. "I think someone is watching us... no, more than I think. Someone definitely watching us! I can feel it, they've probably got eyes everywhere."

"If someone is watching us," Jeongin began, biting his lip as he tried to figure out what he was going to say. If someone was really watching their every move, he'd have to be care with what he was going to say. "Then shouldn't we tell Chan? This can stop us from saving Hyunjin if it's as big as you're trying to make it seem. I don't want him to wait longer than we have to..."

The two tensed when they heard footsteps getting closer to them. They turned around to see if they could see anyone, yet no one was there. This place is abandoned right? Which means there's not that many people here anymore. But that just gave this stranger more places to run and disappear to. They didn't know this area very well. "We're on our own till sundown.. so maybe we should just wait at the bus for the members to get back." Jeongin suggested.

"Oh, wouldn't that be a very good idea wouldn't it?" A unfamiliar voice spoke, making the two jump from the sudden addition onto their conversation. Seungmin grabbed Jeongin's wrist, ready to sprint away as fast as he could. The stranger only smirked at them, rolling up his sleeves as he watched the two try to get away. "I can't have that happen. I get paid for this type of shit and the last time I tried to do this, I didn't even get to kill them." He cursed, simply walking after them at a snails pace.

Yet why was his heart beating so fast? That stranger was far behind the two, he wasn't even trying to chase after them. Maybe if was because of that tattoo he had caught sight of on his wrist... what was it again? He couldn't even get a clear image of it in his head. Seungmin had pulled him away before his eyes could really focus on it. "Seungmin, do you have any idea of where you're going?" Jeongin questioned, hoping that the older agent was running towards the travel bus.

"No idea!" He yelled back, skidding to a stop and pulling him behind a wall. Jeongin stood their shocked when he received that response from Seungmin. The boy placed his hand over his heart as he slide down the wall he leaned against. "I was running, you know? Some crazy man came out of nowhere and flight or fight mode just activated." He glanced up towards the younger agent, shrugging his shoulders after he gave him his answer.

It was Jeongin's turn to respond to his flight or fight mode though. The stranger came out of nowhere, bloodied baseball bat in hand as he rose it up in the air. "I think I need the little boys to go to sleep now! My employer would really love you alive, but he never said you couldn't be dead!" He sneered, swinging it as hard as he could. Thankfully, this was his second encounter with a baseball bat. Jeongin shoved Seungmin out the way, sending the two tumbling to the side but out of harms way.

"Now would be a good time to get up and run." Jeongin told Seungmin, forcing him off the ground as the two started dashing away once more. The two fumbled as a few times, tripping up as they tried to escape the sight of the stranger who they assumed was behind him. The boy skidded fo a stop, noticing that there was a hole in the middle of the path they were running on. He quickly identified it as a drain cover and the hole most likely led down into the sewers.

He reached out for the older agent, trying to save him from the embarrassment of falling into the sewer. "Seungmin, stop! For like two seconds, stop!" Jeongin was almost dragged along by the boy's pure strength, surprised that he was this strong. Though the strength he had dissipated when Seungmin finally released he was practically begging him to stop. "God, I know we're literally running for our lives but I'm the ally here! You're supposed to be listening to me!"

Seungmin stopped completely, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sorry... I don't know if it's anxiety hitting an all time high right now or if I'm running just to run. It might be a mix of the two though." He assured Jeongin, though he wasn't too sure if he felt any better. The two glanced towards the opened sewer drain, identical disgusted expressions growing on their faces. Who would just... leave the sewers open like that. Seungmin placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, giving him a stern look. "If you're having any ideas about this thing, I'm going to throw you into it myself."

Jeongin shrugged, shoving Seungmin towards it. "Well, you wanna get away from this sudden stranger-stalker-murderer-guy right? Then maybe this is our ticket out of this. Now go!" He yelled at the boy, giving him one last push towards the sewers. The boy let out a yelp of disgust, finding himself clinging onto a ladder that led down the drain. "Go, hurry up. Before he finds out where we are going... I'll kill you myself if I get caught!"


	11. Sewer Systems

"This is so humiliating, but at least no one can see us." Seungmin commented, staying close behind Jeongin as they trekked the dark pathway of the sewer. The stranger from earlier hadn't suspected a thing and walked right past the sewer drain they dropped into. That didn't mean they could just go back to surface and everything would be okay again though. The two of them were being hunted down by him and without any sort of backup, they were in serious danger.

Jeongin tried his best to avoid the puddles of water that littered the ground, not wanting to get his shoes wet. "Who did you think that guy's boss was?" He asked Seungmin. He spared the older agent a quick glance and chuckled at the sight he was greeted by. The boy was practically clinging to his arm while having a start down with a rodent somewhere nearby. Seungmin wasn't one to be easily scared, but the mere fact that they were almost killed and his adrenaline is pumping like crazy wasn't helping him. 

The boy shook his head when what Jeongin said had finally registered in his head. "Oh... I'm not sure actually." He eventually answered, thinking hard about the younger agent's question. "Though its safe to assume that he is at least associated with M.I.A somehow. Maybe he was a former agent or he's working with Hyunjin's kidnapper? Did he have anything on him that might indicate he's with M.I.A?" 

Jeongin thought about if for a second and shrugged. "I thought I saw a tattoo on his arm when he rolled up his sleeves... but I didn't catch a good look at it. All I can remember is a blurry black image after you whisked me away." Seungmin was burning up from embarrassment behind him. The boy could feel it simply radiating off of him in such strong waves that it could make him topple over. "Don't worry though! You were just trying to make sure we didn't die, it's not your fault."

Seungmin only gave him a half hearted smile, not as wide as it usually was. "I mean... yeah I guess... but what if that tattoo was important and could help us whether it is with Hyunjin's situation or the whole gateway thing?" Jeongin shrugged his shoulders, not really having anything else he could say. Whether the tattoo was important or not didn't matter to him. He just wanted to find this dumb key and keep moving out of this abandoned city. It freaked him out just a little more than Yellow Wood ever did. But that city was never deserted in the first place.

"I'm going to try and contact Changbin." Jeongin explained, stopping in his tracks to fiddle with the watch on his wrist. "I want to know if he's found any old documents of this city's sewer system... so that we won't be completely lost while trying to navigate down here. That's okay with you, right?" No response was given and the boy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Seungmin, I don't think now is the time—"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, confusion evident on his face. The older agent who had partnered up with him was nowhere to be found. There was no indication of where he went to but he definitely wasn't behind him anymore. Jeongin swore his heartbeat started racing as he assessed the situation as quickly as he could. "No, no, not again." He mumbled taking a few steps forward as he tried to find where Seungmin went.

The last time the two had teamed up like this on their own, Seungmin had gotten seriously injured and even used as a hostage. He didn't want it to happen again, he didn't know if he could handle it happening again. What if that stranger got to him when he didn't notice? Had the two already been found out that they were walking through a sewer system to escape? But he was so sure that the hitman had ran right past them.

That's when he heard footsteps trying to creep up behind, slowly stalking towards him. He was only alerted of their presence when he heard something splash in a puddle on the ground. Jeongin began to raise his hands to signal defeat, trying to trick his foe into believing he'd give up just like that. He needed time to make some sort of getaway, seeing as running away like normal wasn't going to get him anywhere.

His heart skipped a beat when their hands suddenly snakes up his neck and covered his mouth, muffling any noise he'd try to make. Jeongin elbowed the stranger stomach, forcing them to let go of him. He took a few steps forward to create a distance between the two of them, getting a good look at the man that had been chasing them earlier. Though his eyes widened at the sight, not expecting what he was greeted by. It was still someone unfamiliar to him, but it just wasn't the hitman that tried to harm Seungmin and him.

"Who are you?" Jeongin mumbled, his eyes scanning the boy in front of him. He didn't response back, piercing eyes unreadable as he looked at him up and down. The stranger simply threw a punch towards him in an attempt to attack, catching him off guard for a few seconds. Thankfully his instincts to survive kicked in quickly, grabbing the fist of his sudden opponent and twisting it so he was thrown off balance. The two wobbled in place, both glancing down to see the icky waters that rushed past the two before looking back up at each other.

If either fell into the body of water, they'd be whisked away by the current almost immediately. If Jeongin didn't have any more options, that would be his only way to win the fight. The stranger's eyes burned with a fiery intensity as he forced Jeongin back, his hands reaching out towards the boy's throat in an attempt to choke him out. The young agent panicked, using his other hand to hold the boy's hands back from harming him. A small smirk placed on his lips before kicking his stomach to force the boy back.

Jeongin landed on the ground with a thud, but punched aside his pain. He searched for a weapon to give him the upper hand but was stopped before he even had the chance. The stranger pinned the agent to the ground, raising his fist in the air to finish the fight. He groaned as he kicked the boy to side, watching as he plunged into the sewer water with a shocked expression on his face. He stood back up again as his temporary enemy clung on desperately to edge of the walkway, struggling to not get washed away.

He crouched in front of him, pleaded to find that the intensity in his eyes had been switched to anxiousness. "Who do you work for? Is it Han Yeongsik, did he send you here?" Jeongin questioned as the boy tried to pull himself back into to land again. Though the agent stopped him, placing his foot on the boy's hands so that he'd actually listen to him. "Are you listening to me? It's Han Yeongsik you work for isn't it?"

The boy glared up at Jeongin, thought not trying to weave his hands from under him. "Han Yeongsik? I'm trying to overthrow the guy, not work for him." It threw him off when the stranger answered him. Overthrow Hyunjin's kidnapper? But they weren't in Yellow Wood, that's the city that the man had under his control. That only meant Yeongsik probably had several other cities he's taken over with his corrupted way of government. It just seemed like the unit had taken down the most valuable one.

"Seoho?" A voice called, making both the boys turn their heads to follow the echo. Nothing came after it for a few seconds, as if the caller was waiting for a response. "Seoho, you've been down here for an hour. They've got a problem on the surface right now, but no one knows where you went!" They exclaimed, trying to bribe the boy into coming out of hiding. Jeongin glanced down at the stranger—who he was assuming was Seoho—with a confused expression, silently communicating that he wanted to know what was going on.

"Let me up if you want to live." He sneered, earning a even more confused look from Jeongin. Yet since nothing in the situation progressed, the stranger started to use drastic measures to get him to do as he said. Framing the younger agent as the bad guy of the situation. "Keonhee? Help me! There's a man down here, he's trying to kill me! Help!" He practically screamed, making sure every word that came out his mouth sounded as realistic and believable as possible.

Jeongin had to stop himself from cursing, grabbing him by the shoulders reluctantly. "Okay, okay, Jesus..." He complied, helping the up out of the sewer and onto the ground. The boy's fingers were burning a crimson red from being under the pressure of his foot for so long, but that's not what he was so worried about. Seoho looked like a disaster, his hair flat against his head and drenched in the disgusting sewer due to him kicking him into it. "Sorry?" He asked, giving him a sheepish smile.

Seoho rubbed his shoulders for warm, giving Jeongin a sharp glare in response to his half hearted apology. There was a silence between the two before they heart footsteps approaching them in a rush and making the stranger smile. The two turned to see a boy skid to a stop once he reached the boy, looking at him with shaken and worried eyes. "Seoho? Are you okay? You sounded like you were getting attacked... you look like hell."

The boy shuffled towards the presumed Keonhee, putting on his fake terror and glanced back towards Jeongin. "He... he attacked me when I wasn't on guard. Pushed me into the water and tried to drown me there!" Seoho explained, stutters when he needed to and making sure he stuck close to the new stranger as if he was truly terrified. The boy frowned when his eyes landed on Jeongin, almost if he was threatening the boy to step anywhere near them.

"What? No, I swear!" He yelled, raising his hands up in defeat. "I'm just looking for my friend, he disappeared while we were trying to look for a way out and he came out of nowhere." Jeongin tried to explain, desperate to get them on his side. He saw a glint of mischief in Seoho's eyes, turning back to Keonhee as he rubbed his arms even more vigorously now.

"Keonhee. He knows who Han Yeongsik, we can't trust what he says." Jeongin felt his stomach do somersaults, watching the two stranger's eyes darken at the mere mentioning of Hyunjin's kidnapper's name. There was no way the young agent was going to get out of this now. And he still had no idea where Seungmin had disappeared to, was his luck starting to run out already?


End file.
